Aigis
Aigis (known as Aegis in Japan) is a character from the role-playing video game series, Persona. She previously fought against Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue in the 25th episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cyborg VS Aigis * Aegis vs Eve (Elsword) * Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis (Completed) * Aigis VS YoRHa 2B Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Genos (One Punch Man) * K1-B0 (Danganronpa) * Mecha Hitler * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) * Nu-13 (BlazBlue) * Vatista (Under Night In-Birth) * Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) * KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) History Aigis was created as the Seventh Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon by the Kirijo Group to combat the rampaging Shadow known as Death, who had just escaped from the facility while in his incomplete state. Hoping to destroy Death so the Fall could be averted, Aigis engages Death in battle on the Moonlight Bridge. Unable to beat her foe, Aigis sealed the entity away in Minato Arisato, who was the only survivor of a car crash that killed his parents during the battle. Ten years later after sealing away Death inside Minato, Aigis appeared at Yakushima looking at the sea as she was discovered by Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada and the older Minato as they tried to hit on her and while Aigis tells Junpei and Akihiko that she wasn't looking for them, Minato approaches her and parts of her memories are restored and Aigis escapes forcing Minato to run after her. Later that evening, Aigis introduces herself and she was assigned to SEES as a member by Shuji Ikutsuki and to enroll at Gekkoukan High School to act as Minato's bodyguard. Death Battle Info (Official) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Birthday: September 10th, 1999 *Age: 12 *Height: 5'4"|162 cm *Weight: Unknown *Aliases: Ai-Chan, The Heartless Armed Angel, 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon *Arcana: The Chariot, The Aeon and The Fool *Member of SEES and The Shadow Operatives Weapons and Abilities *Firearms **Sub Machine Guns **Missile Launchers **Minigun **Rifles **Grenade Launchers **Heritage Liberator Palladion *Super Endurance *Automatic Targeting *Scanning *Indomitable Will *Can understand animals *Orgia Mode **Drastically increases Aigis abilities to their utmost limit but she has to cool down when she finished using it *Wild Card **Can allow Aigis to change Personas in battle Personas *Palladion *Athena *Orpheus *Thanatos *Messiah Weaknesses *Vulnerable to Electricity *Origa Mode could leave her defenseless and overheating once it ends *Multitasker in order to maintain her ammo, Persona and Origa Mode *Her Personas shares the same pain as their summoner Feats *Defeated every member of SEES with the help of Metis and limited help from Fuuka *Sealed Death away inside a young Minato Arisato *Lead SEES into a battle with Erebus and defeated him *Successfully fought against the members of Persona 4's Investigation Team *Temporarily neutralized Yu Narukami's Wild Card powers *Aided in the defeat of the God of Time, Chronos *Capable of fighting on par with and defeating Elizabeth, who has been shown to be capable of downing Erebus in a single hit Gallery Aigis (Sprite).png|Aigis (Sprite) Pallas_Athena_sprite.png|Athena (Sprite) Palladion.png|Palladion: Aigis's Initial Persona Athena.png|Athena: Aigis's Ultimate Persona Orgia_Mode.gif|Orgia Mode P4AU_(P3_Mode,_Aigis_activate_her_true_power).jpg|Extreme Orgia Mode Aigis (Persona 3).png|Aigis as she appears in Persona 3 P3FES_Aigis_Render.png|Aigis as she appears in Persona 3 FES: The Answer Aigis (Persona Q).png|Aigis as she appears in Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth Persona_3_Manga_Aigis.jpg|Aigis as she appears in Persona 3 (Manga) P3M_Aigis.png|Aigis as she appears in Persona 3 The Movie P3D_Aigis.png|Aigis as she appears in Persona 3 Dancing Moon Night Aigis_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Aigis as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle PQ2_Aigis (1).png|Aigis as she appears in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Atlus Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:JRPG Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Robots Category:Sega Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Flight Users